As a digital type imaging device that acquires photographic image data using an imaging element, and that performs photography by recording this acquired photographic image data, there is a known type in the prior art that displays an image of the photographic subject before photography as a through image (refer to Patent Document #1).    Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-201995.